An Unconventional Love
by Evey80
Summary: When Bella's parents divorce, she's torn from her childhood friends. 15 years later, will she return to the same loving family who always considered her one of their own? The effects of this life changing event unravel in a story of unconventional love.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

How hard could this be really? Just try to glide. _One two, one two, one two…_

"Hey Bella, finally trying them out?" My best friend Alice looked a whole foot shorter than me now. I was wearing my new roller skates I had gotten for my 8th birthday, and she was wearing her pink jellies with a really pretty sundress that tied behind her neck and flowed around her knees in the cool breeze.

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready to take 'em off. I don't want another scab before this one is finally gone," I answered her pointing at my left knee. I had fallen four days before when my butterfly kite tried to get away. I should have known Alice would reach it before I did, and let her get it.

"Bella, you should have put on a pair of jeans. Here I'll help you practice." Alice took my hand in hers and led me down the sidewalk. She was really small, but always made sure we all knew she was strong. Sometimes when we were really excited, she'd hug me tight and lift me off the ground.

Alice had spent the night at my house the night before, and when I woke up she was doing something in the garden with my mom. I watched them through the kitchen window and imagined she was really my sister. Alice was the best. I met her when we were in kindergarten. When I walked in the colorful classroom, I wanted to hide somewhere. I had never been to a daycare or any sort of school before, and watching all these kids laughing and running made me really nervous. I scanned the room in desperation looking for an empty corner, when the prettiest girl in the classroom walked straight up to me.

Alice had long, straight black hair that stopped at her waist and big blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse with white ruffles along the bottom of it, with a beautiful denim skirt and white sandals. She looked like she stepped out of a JCPenney's advertisement, the one's I would see on the table Sunday mornings. She gave me the sweetest smile, took my hand and led me to a table with a couple of empty chairs. I was too shy to say anything, not even a thank you, but she just placed markers and paper in front of me and said, "I was about to make a picture of my family. If you'd like, you could too." Her voice was like the music my mother would play in the car. It sounded like a flute. That day Alice held my hand in the playground while she told me stories of her brothers and her parents. I smiled and nodded, but never spoke a word. I didn't really have anything to say.

Now I looked down at my best dearest friend in the world as she held my hand to try to keep me from falling on my butt. "Were you planting flowers?"

"No, I was just helping Renee pull out the little bit of grass that was trying to grow. I can't believe you don't enjoy doing things in the garden Bella. It's relaxing. Hey, I brought my chalk. Do you want to draw out here?" Alice loved to draw, whether it was with chalk on a sidewalk or with markers and colored pencils on paper. She was really good at it. She was even better than her brother Edward, who could draw some pretty cool stuff. One time he drew a picture of me and Alice sitting in the meadow near their house. Secretly, I had hoped he would give it to me, but when he was done Esme, their mom, hung it on the refrigerator with the magnets "A" and "B" on either side of it.

"Okay, but do you mind going to get the chalk by yourself, and bringing my shoes out here?" I asked her shyly, and she giggled at me.

"Of course Bella," Alice answered as she gracefully skipped to the front door.

When she came back out a few minutes later, she was walking slower than usual towards me. Her smile was too small for Alice's eyes to look happy. She kneeled down next to me and put my white Keds on the floor. Alice began to make flowers on the cement near my feet.

"Alice, you're not happy. Do you want to go inside and listen to tapes instead?" She had me worried. The last time she had this look on her face, she called me the next day to say Violet, their German Shepard, had passed away.

Suddenly, Alice looked up at me panicked. "No no. I'm fine Bella. Look, I'm going to make you a pony with ribbons. You get started on the grass and the tree."

Carlisle and Esme picked up Alice a couple of hours later. The next morning, my parents took me to a nearby park and told me I was moving to Phoenix with my mom. My dad was going to stay here. I had lots of questions to ask them, but instead I just nodded my head and went to go swing. I wished I could just fly away. I would go to Alice and have her fly away with me. My parents sat on the small ledge near the playground and smiled at each other. I wondered why we were leaving even though it was clear my parents loved each other. I couldn't wait to lock myself in my room when we got back home. They made me confused. What about the Alice? What about the Cullen's? I wasn't going to see them anymore? When would my dad see me? Christmas was for whole families. Who would spend Christmas alone, my mom or my dad? Mom said after I finished 2nd grade, we would leave. I would come back for two weeks in the summer to stay with my dad, and then go back to Arizona. Arizona? That was the desert wasn't it? Ugh.

The next morning Alice called me and said her family was going to pick me up so we could all go play miniature golf and then go have pizza. I put on a pair of denim shorts and my Pepsi t-shirt. About 15 minutes later Alice burst into my room and squeezed the air out of me with her kung fu grip.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have a wonderful time. Don't worry about anything today. Emmett even promised he wouldn't pick on you. So you _know_ it's going to be a good day!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way to their van. Edward moved to the very back next to Emmett so Alice and I could slide into the seat.

"We all ready kids?" Carlisle called out, smiling at me through the rear view mirror and Esme reached back from the passenger seat to pat my knee and gave me a warm smile too. They were being extra smiley with me today. I turned around and Emmett and Edward smiled at me too. It wasn't followed by jokes either, so it made me feel kind of embarrassed and I turned back around quickly. Before they saw me blush.

"We're ready Daddy," Alice called back. The ride over to Putt 'N Stuff was fairly quiet. Occasionally Edward and Emmett would start fighting only to be stopped by Alice's flute.

"Please guys," she'd say calmly. It was pretty funny. Emmett was in 4th grade and Edward was in 3rd, but little Alice was the most grown up. Carlisle and Esme carried on a conversation with just their eyes, which was weird and cool at the same time. My parents sometimes did that. My parents. Suddenly I felt like I had a baseball stuck at the top of my chest and my face started to heat up. Oh no, please no. Then I couldn't stop them. My evil tears came in steady streams down my cheeks. I turned to my right so no one would see and tried to wipe them away with the back of my hand. I felt Alice's warm hand on my knee and continued swiping the salty water off my face. I couldn't help but sniffle.

"Here you go Bella," Edward whispered over my shoulder and handed me tissues. I was embarrassed he'd seen me crying. I took the tissues and wiped the remainder of my tears. I stared at my lap the rest of the ride. When we finally arrived at Putt 'N Stuff I decided to put my small moment at the back of my head and just have fun. I still had about 3 more weeks to spend here in Forks, Washington (not the hot gross desert.) I was going to enjoy every minute.

The day I had been dreading had finally come. It was my last day with the Cullens, my last day with Alice. I had been lying on her bed while she finished her "Book of Us" for me to take. I had no idea what she filled the large blue scrapbook with, but I knew she had been working on it since she heard my dreadful news. There was a soft knock at the door and Alice motioned for me to open it. When I did, Emmett and Edward were standing side by side with frowns on their cute faces.

"Bellabear, I'm gonna miss you. But don't worry; when you come back in July I'll help you ride your bike again." Emmett's gangly arms wrapped around me tight, and he patted the top of my head and walked away. Emmett was always the braver of the Cullen brothers when it came to helping me do just about anything. Whether it was riding my bike, climbing a tree, hopping over a stream or doing a cartwheel, Emmett was the one to lend me a hand. I would miss him for sure. I turned to Edward then because he was just standing in front of me looking at the floor.

"Edward? Bye?" I didn't know what else to say to this boy. Edward had the most amazing emerald green eyes that I had noticed immediately when Alice told me he was her brother. Sometimes I'd stare at them, and wonder if maybe they were special eyes. Maybe if I got a closer look into them I would see something totally awesome, like a jungle or a magical world. But right now, his eyes were glossy and dark. He would always be the careful brother. _"Emmett, she'll fall. Stop that." "Emmett she'll get hurt." "Bella and Alice can't play, it's too dangerous." "Bella please don't." _ Most of times he worried, I _would_ actually hurt myself and he was the first one to me with a Band-Aid and a scolding for Emmett.

Edward pushed an envelope into my hand and gave me a small smile, then walked away. Hmm, I wondered what it said. I'd save it for later. He probably wrote the word "bye" on paper with a little picture or something. I loved horses so sometimes he would make drawings of horses in different places for me. Sometimes he'd even put the horse in silly places like on top of a house or sitting in a tree, and I'd crack up. Alice put her arm around my shoulders and handed me the scrap book. It had a pretty floral fabric on the cover with green and pink ribbons.

"Now, don't open it until you settle into your new room okay? Promise me Bellarina." Alice had a stern look on her face and so I promised. I stuck my letter in the scrapbook and Alice took my free hand. We walked down the hall, down the flight of stairs, to the front door and paused. I looked at Alice and was a bit startled to see my perfectly beautiful friend looking so frightened. Her big blue eyes were pouring tears down her cheeks, her beautiful pale skin was pink and her lips were quivering. As if she had somehow flipped a switch in me, I burst into tears and hugged her to me as tight as I could. I began smoothing down her long black hair and crying. I felt sick to my stomach and my chest felt extremely tight. I hurt so badly that I was afraid I would die on the spot.

The front door opened and Carlisle came inside to kneel down next to us. Both me and Alice turned to him for help, like he had the cure for the pain I know both of us were feeling. He was a doctor after all. Carlisle just pulled us to his chest and Alice and I continued sobbing. Finally, after who knows how long, everything went quiet except for some hiccupping from Alice and me.

"I know it seems impossible right now girls, but everything is going to be okay. C'mon Baby, let's walk Bella to her car. Her parents are waiting." Carlisle led us out the door and to the car. Esme had been talking to my mom when she turned to me.

"Oh honey, we're going to miss you _so_ much. We'll plan something fun for July okay? You and Alice can write letters to each other on the stationary I bought you." Esme had tears in her eyes when she reached to hug me. I'd miss her too. She always smelled fresh, like my mother's garden after the rain. I gave Alice one last weak smile and let go of her hand. Then I turned towards their beautiful house one last time. I always thought it was more of a mansion, but Alice assured me that technically it wasn't. Someone, maybe Emmett or Edward, was staring at us from a window upstairs. I smiled one last time at my second family and left.

_June 8, 1989_

_Dear Alice, _

_I can't believe I'm here now. It's really weird, like I'm in a different world. I guess I am sorta. I looked at my scrapbook. It's perfect. I didn't know there were so many pictures of us. I miss you so much Alerina. My mom said I can make the picture of us sitting on that huge rock near the stream (you know which one?)bigger. And she's going to put it in a frame so I can set it on top of my nightstand. I also liked the blow pop wrappers. Remember when we gave Emmett and Edward sticky kisses and they got mad at us? Emmett is so funny when he gets mad. He tries to look scary, but his face is too cute haha. My mom asked me if I wanted to be in ballet here. I said no. I have a confession Alerina, I don't like ballet. I only joined because you were in it. I'm not a butterfly like you. Anyway, I always thought the desert would be ugly, but it's very pretty. When the sun was going down today, everything looked like it was on fire, but it was the most beautiful fire I've ever seen. Did I already tell you I miss you? I feel like my life is over now. You make everything fun and now I'm living in a neighborhood that has nothing but grandpas and grandmas. Well, write back to me as soon as you can. Say hi to Edward and Emmett. I can't wait until next month._

_Your best friend forever,_

_Bella_

_June 12, 1989_

_My Dearest Bellarina,_

_I was so excited when I received your letter! Oh and by the way, you'll always be my Bellarina because you ARE a butterfly. It's okay if you're not in ballet though. You should never do anything that makes you uncomfortable, but don't be afraid to try new things either. Edward wants to know if you opened your envelope yet. He's been such a meat head lately with me. I've been designing dresses for us. My mom is buying me a new sewing machine this weekend. As soon as I'm done with yours, Mom said we could mail it to you. I miss you sooo much too! My soul longs for its dearest friend, and until we meet again, I shall be content with mere memories of our happy times. July will come before we know it and we can dance and sing and swim like mermaids. Don't give up on your cool skates either, but make sure you wear jeans when you're practicing so you don't scrape your knees again. I always told you the desert could be just as beautiful as any other place. Remember? Are you going to take more flute lessons their? I know the gorgeous Elizabeth won't be able to give you your lessons, ____ but hey, if you take lessons, by the time you come in July, you'll be ready to play a duet with Edward. He is such a bratty prodigy, but you and him could probably play a beautiful duet with the piano and flute. Oh and I could dance! I'm going to search for a piece with a piano and a flute so I can choreograph a dance for it and I'll send it to you to practice. Oh I'm so excited Bella! Write soon._

_Your best friend forever,_

_Alice _

_Xoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

I flopped down on my twin sized mattress for the first time in fifteen years. Charlie hadn't touched a thing in my room, except maybe to keep it dust-free-looking. I switched on my bedside table lamp, swishing through the purple beads hanging from the lampshade. Everything was so surreal. The books on top of my chest of drawers consisted of Where the Wild things Are and Dr. Suess. My little white vase with a ballerina painted on by Alice was empty. Alice. What had happened there?

When I first moved to Phoenix, I felt like my whole universe was crumpled and worthless. I had every intention of writing to Alice every day and seeing her not too long after I had arrived for the two weeks I would spend with Charlie. She mailed me the summer dress she had made me in June. It was white and flowy, with an embossed over layer of little daisies. It tied over each shoulder and stopped just below my knee. My mom went and bought me sandals that same day because I just couldn't wait to wear it. Later on that day there was a knock at my door. It was Phil, our neighbor's son, who happened to be my parents' age. He only came over a few times that summer, but he and my mom would talk on the phone every now and then, and he would show up once every couple of weeks to have dinner with my mom and me.

Alice and I wrote a few times more before it was time to go back to Forks. When I did go back, Alice was visiting her aunt in France. She had told me she wouldn't be there because her aunt invited her and her parents thought it would be a great opportunity for Alice to meet her cousins. But she promised she would arrive back in time to spend my last three days there together. I was disappointed, but even though Alice was merely eight years old, she wanted to be a clothing designer and Paris was probably a dream come true for Alice. It was my luck that the day before Alice was scheduled to arrive, my mom broke her ankle and begged me to come back and help her. I went back home to Phoenix and after that, Alice and I exchanged one last letter. I apologized for not being able to stay and she apologized for going to Paris. I am not sure whether it was because we were so young or because we felt helpless without seeing each other, but I came to the conclusion that it was better if we just let things fall the way they did. Every summer after that, Charlie would meet me in L.A. and we would spend our 2 weeks in Cali. I never saw the Cullens again. My dad would give me updates on Alice, Edward, and Emmett every now and then.

Apparently, Alice went to school in Europe after she graduated from Forks High. And she was still debating whether to settle in LA or New York. Edward was in New York, finishing up his Masters in Architectural Engineering. Emmett was a guppy practicing law in Seattle. Carlisle still worked at the hospital in Port Angeles and Esme still had her interior design business. I wonder how they all looked now. Was Alice still a petite ballerina with long shiny black hair? Were Edward and Emmett tall and lanky now? I remember Carlisle looking like an angel the last time I saw him. He was only 28 years old so wow, now I was only five years younger than Carlisle and Esme were when I left. Totally weird. Esme probably still looked lovely with her kind and gentle face with caramel colored hair. Their marriage survived and Carlisle and Esme had children when they were in college, in medical school in Carlisles case! My parents just fell out of love, my mother had explained. She said she'd always love my father, but they were apparently just meant to be together for those nine years, maybe just to have me. I didn't even go there anymore. I was loved from both my parents, from different states, and I like to think I turned okay.

I pulled out my scrapbook from my suitcase and flipped it open. It looked brand new still. I had taken such good care of it because even though our friendship only lasted 3 years, it was still priceless and one of my dearest possessions. I flipped to the pages that Edward's drawing was in between. I had it in a sheet protector to keep it from getting ruined. The drawing could have been done by an expert artist, and yet it was done by a nine year old boy. He used colored pencils to capture the most beautiful sunset over desert mountains. Instead of lots of saguaros though, the trees were native of Washington and he captured the moving water in the stream towards the bottom. It was the stream near their house. And of course he placed a perfect chocolate colored steed drinking from the stream.

"Bells! The pizza's here!" Of course we were having pizza for dinner. I needed to do some grocery shopping.

I joined Charlie in the kitchen and broke out with the paper plates. "Thanks Bells," my dad said as I passed him a couple of slices of ham and bacon pizza. "I can't believe you're actually here. Geez, is it weird for you?"

"Well kind of. It just brings back some childhood memories I had completely forgotten, you know? I'm just glad I can work from here until I decide where I want to live." I started eating my veggie pizza while Charlie continued.

"Well, I can't be happier sweetie. Stay forever if you'd like. Just kidding, don't get all bent out of shape. So what exactly do you do? I mean I know it's computer work, I just don't understand how that company doesn't need you in Phoenix if that's where their headquarters are."

"Well Dad, it's like this. I can basically log into the company's system from the world wide web. From there, I can see which customers owe money, have new orders, or just have questions. In turn I can invoice them, create a sales order, or just email them to reply to their questions. It's pretty simple and I feel kind of guilty getting the salary I do." And I did feel guilty. But I worked every day and hadn't had a complaint from the administration at PSS Inc. It was one of the largest shipping supplies providers in the country and I was one of twelve Accounts Payable/Receivable employees scattered throughout the country. I handled the northwest region and with the software the company used, my job was simple, detailed but simple. I received a Bachelors degree in Business Administration from the University of Arizona. My good friend Jasper, who graduated with me, happened to be the son of one of the execs at PSS Inc. and the rest is history. "And actually I'd better go upstairs and do a little work. I'd hate to get behind. I'm glad I'm here Dad." I tossed my trash, kissed his cheek and went back to my room to get some work done.

The next morning I showered and went downstairs to have a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. I love them, but as soon as I was finished I hopped in my Accord to pick up eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and vegetables among about thirty other things for my dad's kitchen. I loved summer in Forks. I was walking through the parking lot in my white shorts and blue silk sleeveless blouse, and picked my black thong sandals this morning. As I was going into the grocery store I pushed up my sunglasses to hold my hair out of face. I tried pulling out a cart from the line, but it was stuck to the one in front of it.

"Here, let me help you," a friendly tenor voice said from behind me. I turned to meet the smile of a huge man, well to me he was huge. He was at least a foot taller than me, wearing a loose fitting black tank top with some gray basketball shorts and sneakers. He had the cutest dimples and blue eyes, the same as my old friend Alice's, with short dark brown hair that probably never needed combing. I stepped out of his way and smiled.

"There you go mademoiselle," the friendly handsome gentleman said to me as he gestured to the freed card.

"Thank you so much. It's been about 5 years since I've actually needed a grocery cart," I laughed slightly embarrassed.

The man smiled down at me and said, "Hmm, are you sure I can leave you alone to do your shopping safely? I mean you might need someone to reach for the stuff on the top shelves or maybe assist you in picking the ripest fruit." He had the biggest grin and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it, but if it will make you feel better, and you have nothing better to do then I wouldn't mind a grocery shopping escort." I said it in a joking manner, but he perked up and took the cart out of my hands.

"Let's do this. You got a list?" He started pushing the cart down the first isle before I could object.

I caught up to him after I started a light jog. "Hey wait! I wasn't serious silly. I know how to get my groceries." I attempted to take the cart when he started walking fast again.

He stopped and placed a hand on my shoulder before he said, "I'm helping you. You might need me. Just take out the list I know you have, and let's get started." He was just too cute. He seemed friendly enough so I resigned to him helping me. When we were walking near the beer section I stopped to get Charlie a six pack of Miller Lite, which I knew he'd appreciate when he got home from work today.

"Wow. Nice, I didn't take you for a Miller Lite kinda girl," he chuckled.

I turned to him and put on a fake offended face, "Well what kind of girl _did_ you take me for?"

"Oh… umm, no no. I just thought you looked more like a red wine kinda girl?" He had an ashamed look and started tapping the handle to the grocery cart.

I burst out laughing and he looked up with a surprised smile and narrowed his eyes at me. "You think it's funny? I was ready to start crying right here in the middle of the freaking store. That was straight out evil." He nodded his head and looked down to his hands once more, this time with more of a hurt expression. I immediately felt terrible.

I put my arms around him as best I could, "I'm so sorry! I was joking," and I leaned the side of my head on his arm (which was huge and strong and nice.) That lasted about two seconds and then I immediately stepped away from him. What was I thinking hugging a complete stranger? What if his girlfriend showed up or something? He probably thought I was a crazy touchy feely girl who couldn't keep her hands to herself when it came to the opposite sex. I do not have the slightest clue what came over me. I can't believe I would…

"Hey," he said with a chuckle, "come back here. I was kind of liking that hug." He gave me a big dimpled smile and I felt back at ease. "So then you're a beer girl. Okay beer girl, what's next on the list?"

After that little incident the beer girl jokes kept coming along with tons of other little funnies he'd slide in our very easy conversation.

"Okay so, you moved here to Forks and you're living with your dad, who the beer is actually for. You don't like to dance, you don't like to sing karaoke, and you don't like to play miniature golf. You don't like to bowl or play any sort of sport at all. You do like to cook, you love to read, you love going to the movie theater and you'll do plays and opera as well. Okay. I got the main stuff down, but the most important question of all hasn't even been asked by either of us. What in the world is your name?"

I laughed and realized he was right. We had been shopping for the last forty minutes and we still had yet to introduce ourselves. "Bella Swan. And you are?"

He stopped his slow strides and gaped at me. Suddenly I felt extremely self conscious as his gaze went from my hair to my eyes to my mouth to my chest to my stomach to my…

"Umm, what's wrong with you? You don't think I look like a Bella Swan or what?"

At that instant everything happened so suddenly. He hugged my waist and swung me in circles and started laughing all while practically shouting, "Oh my God! Bella? It's me Emmett! Damn Bella, where've you been! Bella Swan holy shit!" By the time I realized what he was saying he was still practically carrying me and I couldn't resist wrapping my arms around his thick neck and squeezing. I even wrapped my legs around his waist to hug him tighter. Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Brother to my Alice.

"Emmett! Wow, I can't believe it's really you! You're huge!" We both started laughing harder and we both finally loosened our grip so he could put me down.

"I'm huge? Bella what happened to the spaghetti legs and arms? Your face finally grew into your Bambi eyes! You're hot Bellabear!" For some reason I was totally happy with everything he said and not shy at all. "So you're living with Charlie? I can't wait to tell my mom and dad. You should come over for dinner, Mom would love to see you. It's too bad Alice and Edward aren't here. Man, they're going to flip when I tell them."

I was so excited at that moment. I felt reborn somehow. Emmett and I couldn't stop asking each other questions. By the time we were done loading my trunk, I still wanted to continue talking to my currently only link to the Cullens. He apparently felt the same way so he insisted on following me home.

We got to my house and he hopped out of his black Yukon and proceeded to help me unload my groceries. Once we were done putting everything away, I put together some grilled chicken sandwiches for Charlie and left them wrapped on the counter. Emmett had already called Carlisle and Esme and just as he thought, Esme invited me to dinner. So now we were off to his parent's house in his vehicle.

"Wow, so you're practicing in Port Angeles now. That must make your parents happy. They get to see you more often. So you have an apartment over there? You live alone?"

"Wow Bella, You want to move in with me or what? Joking, yeah I have my apartment and I live alone. I come to my mom's for dinner like three times a week and spend a lot of time working out or playing basketball. Every now and then my friend Mike will set us up on dates, but so far it's been kind of lonely for me. Girls can't seem to hang with the Em-miester." His face looked content, but I could see some sullenness in his expression.

"Well, I'm here now. We can have fun together until the right girl comes along." I cheerily patted his leg and he gave me a big goofy smile. We turned into their property and drove up the driveway. Once we reached the door to knock, it swung right open and we were greeted with the happiest Esme I've ever seen.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy you're finally here! Come here, let me look at you." As Esme babbled about my "beautiful long wavy her, and perfect face" I admired that she looked exactly the same. It was no joke. She could pass for maybe thirty-seven at the most, the very most. She was squeezing me again when I heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Esme love, can I please see her too?" Carlisle still looked like an angel as well. A very beautiful angel. "Sweety, you're gorgeous. I'm glad you're here" He held me at arms length then pulled me in for a Carlisle hug. Those were always welcome. They always made me feel safe, like my father's except Carlisle wasn't uncomfortable in the least when he was affectionate like my dad. Carlisle's were like Emmett's I suppose, just a bit more subtle.

"Alright you two, let's feed the girl. Her stomach hasn't stopped making obscene noises since the grocery story." Emmett led me to the dining room, which was readily set. "Okay Bellabear, let us feed."

Dinner went by too quickly for me. We strictly spoke of all the happy times I spent with their family. Emmett reminded us of just about every one of my injuries I sustained while trying to keep up with him, Edward, and Alice. And then finally Emmett was driving me home after I promised Esme that I'd be around to see her often.

"I'm really happy you're back Bella. You know, Alice wasn't the same when you left. Don't get me wrong, she still had us performing plays in front of Mom and Dad, or playing hide and seek in the middle of the night, but you took some of her spark when you left. I know it's not your fault or anyone's for that matter, but I think it's time you two get in touch." He turned to me for my reaction. I didn't know what to say. Of course I'd want to get in touch with her, but what if things aren't the same as they use to be. What if we don't even get along, after all we're adults now.

"It's funny you say I took some of her spark because Renee would always say I left some of mine here with her. I'll call her Em, don't worry. You're right, it's time."

We pulled into my driveway and he walked me to my door. "Is it alright if I visit you tomorrow? I'd like to say hi to Charlie too, and he's probably asleep by now."

"Of course, call me in the morning." He handed me his cell and I entered my number to his contacts and he did the same to mine but he also entered Alice's. "Hey, how is Edward?"

Emmett paused a second too long before he answered. "Edward is good. He's…Edward. Umm, okay well I'll see you tomorrow Bella. Good night." He hugged me and strode to his truck. What was that about?

"Good night," I called out loud enough for him to wave back before hopping into his Yukon Denali. I went up to my room. Charlie was in fact asleep. After I settled into bed, I replayed the events of the day. I would never have guessed Emmett was Emmett. He was really a charmer now. I couldn't believe he was single. I could already feel the affection between us that I felt fifteen years ago. Only it was a bit more…mature? I'm not sure what the exact difference was but there was definitely a connection. I was eager to talk to Alice and see what kind of woman she turned into. And then there was Edward, sweet Edward. He never picked on me like Emmett. He was more nurturing I suppose. He'd hold Alice and my hands when we crossed the street or tie my shoe when it needed tying. I was actually a bit concerned at Emmett's reaction when I asked about Edward. What was wrong with him? I could still see the same personality in Emmett today as the ten year old boy I left fifteen years ago. Why would Edward be any different?

My phone was vibrating. What time was it? 12:15? Jasper. Oh nice. "Hello," I answered in the sexiest voice I could muster.

"Hey hotness, were you asleep?" He was chuckling at my failed attempt.

"Nah, getting ready to though. How's Cali surfer boy? Is there a hot blonde in your bed?"

"Besides me?"

"Cute Jazz, you know what I mean."

"Not tonight. I felt like chillin' and just watchin' Young Guns and eatin' Doritos with lime 'n hot sauce. How was your first day with papa bear?" His Texas twang was thick so I believed he sure was having his Young Guns marathon.

"It was actually one of the best days of my life, aside from the time you and I snuck into all those movies and ditched class the first time our freshman year. Or the time we had that tickle fest after having six shots of that crap you call tequila. I ran into Emmett Cullen." I paused for his reaction.

"No way! Thee Emmett Cullen? As in bff Alice's brother? And the tequila wasn't crap. It was all I had as far as liquor is concerned woman." Jasper and I had been best friends since my freshman year at U of A. We fell into the friend zone really quick. I told him from the beginning I wasn't getting married and never wanted to lead anyone on. I had seen my parent's relationship go from perfect (I thought it was) to non-existent in a day. We never went down the intimacy route, although we were very affectionate sometimes. It was bordering inappropriate for friends, but we never had sex and never kissed on the lips…with tongue. He's the reason I got through college without a boyfriend. But he knew he was always free to pursue any relationship he wanted with whoever he wanted. And he did. I feared the day he would actually fall in love because that would mean I would lose the closest thing to intimacy I ever had.

"Yup, Emmett Cullen in the flesh. He huge! Like NFL huge, but has the same teddy bear personality he had when we were kids. Everything was really nice. He told me about Alice and everything she's been up to. And then I went to his parent's house for dinner. Carlisle and Esme are like angel royalty or something I swear. They're like the most gorgeous couple and I'm not just saying looks wise. They're so genuinely kind that they emit love and all that's good. Crazy huh?" He remained quiet for a second before answering.

"You know Bells, it does exist. They're living proof. I bet they're still as in love as they were when they eloped their senior year in high school. True love exists. And that means you shouldn't rule that out of possibilities for yourself honey. You know I love you, but I can't help but think your stance on marriage is wrong. There very well may be someone out there meant just for you. Your soul mate." I'd heard this lecture at least once every two months since I met the guy, but this time I found myself actually wondering if he could be right.

"I don't know Jazz. So, how is the web design business going for ya? Any interesting clients?"

"Darlin' don't get me started. The people here in L.A. are some of the weirdest people I've met in my life. I gave up being surprised months ago. You gonna visit me soon? I miss you like crazy. These bleach blondes don't know what cuddling is and their fake breasts bother me when I'm trying to sleep and they're all pressed up against me."

"Well give me some time to get settled in first. I just got here you know. Why don't you come visit me instead? You'll have to rent a hotel though. I don't think Charlie would be down for our open friendship." I couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Charlie walking in on Jasper and I tickling each other in our underwear.

"Hey, you know what? I think I just might take you up on that offer. I don't have any appointments next week and I can just work from there for a few days. Which reminds me, I do have an early appointment tomorrow. I better get some shut eye. I hate Mondays." I couldn't help but giggle at his use of the phrase "I better get some shut eye."

"Alrighty. I'm really excited now Jazz. Don't let me down okay?"

"You know I'd never do that. Sweet dreams honey."

"Night Jazz."


	3. Chapter 3

I had just finished ridding the kitchen of all signs that Charlie and I had French toast and bacon for breakfast when my phone started ringing. It was Emmett so I tried my best at a sleepy voice. "Hello?"

"Shit Bellabear, were you sleeping? Damn I'm sorry. I'll call you later." He sounded so disappointed I couldn't contain the laughter bubbling up in my stomach.

"No no! I was joking Em. What's up? Good morning," I said as cheerily as possible.

"Bella, have you ever heard of a story called The Boy Who Cried Wolf? Why don't you take a seat and I'll tell it…"

I quickly interrupted him. "No please! I've heard it I promise! So what's on the agenda Hulk?" My imagination quickly conjured up a green Emmett and I couldn't help but giggle to myself.

"Well, honestly I wanted to pick you, take my truck for a wash and go see "The Day After Tomorrow." Then we can stop to get a bite afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Well that sounds perfect. Come get me."

"I stayed overnight at my parent's so I'll be there in fifteen." I ran upstairs to blow dry my hair and change my sneakers for flip flops. I stuffed a spare tank top in my bag in case my George Strait t-shirt got wet. I was already wearing denim shorts so I was now good to go. I went downstairs to let Charlie know Emmett was on his way.

"Hey Dad, Emmett Cullen is on his way. I'm going to hang out with him today. There's sandwich stuff in the fridge for lunch and seasoned chicken breast with veggies and brown rice in a clear container for dinner. Just heat it up for about two minutes." I felt a teensy bit guilty for making plans when it was only the second day I was here with Charlie, but he was going in to work anyway.

"Have a good time kiddo. Don't worry, I won't starve to death if you don't feed me." He chuckled then added, "I haven't seen Emmett in about seven years. So you say he's a big guy now?"

"Yup. But he seems to be the same silly Emmett I remember so I'm really looking forward to hanging out." I heard his truck pull up in front of the house. "There he is now. Can you get the door Dad? I need to grab my bag." I ran up the stairs and grabbed my black tote. After one last glance in the mirror I made my way to my new found friend. I took my time on my way down to let Charlie and Emmett reacquaint themselves.

"Son, what have you been eating," Charlie asked incredulously.

Emmett chuckled and in his most sincere voice answered, "Sorry to disappoint you Charlie, but I think I'm a freak of nature. There's no secret to my incredibly strong and sculpted body. I just feel sorry that Edward wasn't blessed like me," and with those words both men burst out laughing.

"Now now Emmett," I interrupted from the last step on our staircase, "I don't think it's fair to insult your brother when he's not around to defend his, what I'm sure are, charming good looks."

"Ha! C'mon now Bella, you know I'm joking. Don't go all momma bear on me." Emmett made his way to the stairs picked me up for another bone crushing hug, making me giggle like a teenager. "Ready Bellabear?"

"I'm ready. I'll see you later Dad." I gave Charlie my biggest smile as Emmett and I headed out the front door. Emmett gave Charlie a one-armed man hug then led me to the passenger side of his Yukon.

"Alright Bella, you ready to get dirty with me," Emmett said after put the car in reverse while wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Well, I'm actually coming along for moral support Em. I think I'll enjoy watching _you_ get dirty though." What the heck was wrong with me? I even dropped my voice down and octave for that cheesy line. The heat rose to my cheeks and I immediately turned towards the window so he couldn't see. Emmett was incredibly attractive which brought out my flirty side, but if I was being honest with myself, I knew there was zero electricity flowing between us. I was drawn to him, there was no doubt about that, but I wasn't drawn to his lips and that was a sure sign for me that there wouldn't be any of _that_ going on.

"Hey now Bellabear, don't go getting all shy with me. It's a common fact that any girl, you included, would never say no to a hot male specimen getting a little soap and water on his pecks and rock hard abs such as mine. No need to be ashamed," he playfully patted my thigh. Awkward moment.

I was incredibly shy by nature, but when I met Alice, and the rest of her family eventually, they made it hard for me to not feel comfortable being myself. When I moved to Phoenix I reverted back to shy Bella. I had quite a few acquaintances with zero close friends, the exception being my own mother of course. It was never a problem for me though since my favorite thing to do was read, a one person hobby. When I met Jasper in college, he made me feel as comfortable as the Cullens had and so we hit it off right away.

Now I was sitting here, next to Emmett wondering how it was possible for him to make me feel so at ease after I obviously embarrassed myself. "You're incredible Emmett. And you're right about me not minding a little show of masculine hotness, but actually we better keep the suds to a minimum if we're gonna catch a flick afterwards." I gave him a thankful smile and enjoyed the remainder of the ride to his favorite carwash place.

Once we arrived, Emmett had me sit on a low concrete wall while he started the task of getting his baby clean. "Okay Bella, your job is to list and summarize in chronological order the romantic relationships you've had all of your twenty-three years. Go!" He said pointing at me with his free hand while he began spraying his truck with water. He was joking right? I gave him a confused look.

"I'm waiting Bella…" Not joking.

"Emmett you can hardly hear me over the spray of the water. You can't be serious." He raised an eyebrow and gave me a stern look. Serious he was.

"Okay that's cool. This won't take long. I dated Phillip Montes my junior year of high school for approximately three months and he dumped me for lack of action under the sheets from what I heard. Then there was Robert Holland, who was on the baseball team with Phillip. Apparently, I was too boring because whenever we were together our conversations consisted of about three sentences: _1. Are you ready? 2. I already told you I wasn't. 3. Okay, I have some stuff I need to do, let me take you home._ So that lasted about a month. And in college my very good friend Jasper and I hung out a lot and I'm guessing that kept the horny males at bay. Although I'm not the pick of the litter so maybe it was that too. And so there you have it." I looked up at Emmett who had stopped soaking his truck and was staring intently at my eyes.

"Bella," he said and dropped to squat in front of me, placing his hands on my bare knees. "You don't really believe that do you? That you're not the pick of the litter?" I folded my hands on my lap and looked at my thumbs. This was definitely making me uncomfortable. He was looking at me so seriously that I actually felt a bit of burning behind my eyes.

I couldn't find my voice so I murmured in response. "Emmett _please_. It's no big deal. I don't need you to boost my self confidence or anything. I'm fine. I don't need boyfriends or romance or anything like that. I'm happy. It's cool." My gaze remained on my thumbs until he lowered his face right under mine to look me in my eyes.

"Bella, look at me and hear me when I say you _are_ the pick of the litter. Those guys in high school were idiots and I'm glad that things didn't get far with them. They don't deserve you. Now unless you're planning on becoming a nun, you need to be open to the fact that there is someone perfect for you and there is nothing wrong with romance or intimacy when it's with someone who will appreciate you for the perfection you are." One traitorous tear made its way down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb, replacing it with a kiss on my cheek.

I dared to look at him and all I saw in his eyes was compassion. I couldn't help but smile, and once again wonder if maybe I didn't have to be alone forever. Maybe I didn't have to preserve myself from all deep emotion. "Thanks Em. Go finish washing your pimp truck so we can get rolling." I gave him the most appreciative smile I could muster and he went and finished.

By the time all the detailing was complete, my face hurt and my abs hurt. Emmett was a riot and I felt drained of every last ounce of energy from all the laughing. The sky was cloudy enough to block most of the sun, but the rain was asleep. Emmett didn't even break a sweat.

"Whiff me Bellabear." Emmett leaned towards me with arms up and a silly grin on his face. "Tell me if I truly need a shower." Emmett was hot and all, but that was crossing a line there.

"Uh gross Emmett. I am not whiffing you." I gave him the best disgusted look I could and started chuckling.

"I'm joking, but do you mind stopping by at my place with me so I can take a quick one?"

"Of course not. That'll give me a chance to scope out your bachelor pad." We drove about seven minutes and arrived at his place. We walked through the lobby/office area that was very tastefully adorned with large black and white poster sized photographs of different objects. The walls were charcoal colored and the furniture in the lobby was black leather. The elevator doors opened and Emmett pulled me in. We proceeded to the second floor. Could that have been decorated any more manly?

"Hey Em? Were the people who run this place trying to appeal to the average male only? You're not gay right?" I was only half joking.

He narrowed his eyes at me and proceeded to unlock his door. "You know Bella, come to think of it I hardly ever see any women around here. And yes I am gay so don't worry about me trying to feel you up for pleasure. As a matter of fact get comfortable and take off your clothes." He started tugging at the hem of my t-shirt and wagging his eyebrows. We both started to crack up and I slapped his hands away. "Silly Bellabear, I'm going to go take a shower real quick. Feel free to snoop or play a quick game of Halo on my XBOX 360. Unless you wanna play Madden on my PS3?" He turned to me with an earnest expression.

"No thanks Emmett. I'll just chill here on the couch and wait for you."

"Okay, suit yourself. There's bottled water in the fridge or Powerade or umm…," he proceeded to the kitchen to open the refrigerator door.

"Emmett! Go shower!" I pointed towards the hallway until he made his way in that direction with his head bowed. As soon as he disappeared into the hallway, my phone started to ring. Jasper.

"Buon giorno."

"Ciao bello. Or shall I say Bella? How's my girl?" Jasper spoke in hushed tones. He was still in his office.

"I'm actually at Emmett's place waiting for him to finish taking a shower. I work quickly."

"You're kidding me right?"

I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't hide the smile from my voice. "I am not kidding as a matter of fact. I am no longer your white flower Jazz."

"Whatever Bella. As long as he was good and gentle with you." I hear quiet laughter in the background.

"Hey, you offend me Jazz. So, how was your meeting this morning?"

"I have a new account so that's cool. The client wants to reach a broader range of customers for her classic car restoration business. She was so hot when she explained what she wanted, with all her car lingo and such. It was irony at its best. So I'm sitting at my desk and Emma escorts this tall blonde woman into my office and introduces her as Ms. Hale, my 9:00. Ms. Hale is wearing a short black skirt, now I'm talking barely covering her ass short, with a matching blazer. The white blouse she has underneath the blazer has the top at least four buttons undone. So naturally my gaze shifts to her, get this, red bra that's peeking out at me. Her legs went on for miles until my gaze lands on tall ass red "fuck-me" heals. So then I'm thinking _I know what this girl wants._ Then she interrupts my fantasizing and says "Are quite done ogling me Mr. Whitlock. I have business to attend to." Oh my Lord Bella, I was like holy cow, this woman's a teasing bitch with ice on her freakin' tongue. Who dresses like that and reprimands a heterosexual male for "ogling?"

Sometimes I wonder why I let Jasper get this far with his descriptions, but I always do. I sighed. "Jasper sweety, did you ever think that maybe she's not getting dressed up for heterosexual males, but for herself? Maybe she feels more superior and confident when she feels sexy? You're a gentleman Jasper, behave like one the next time you see her."

"You're probably right Bells. Although, as sexy as she was, if I didn't see her until the after life, it would be too soon. She's nothing like you . I need sexy _and_ cuddly. I need someone to giggle at my stupid jokes and give me hugs as often as possible. She doesn't seem like the hugs and giggles kind of girl. Anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice. We're on for next week then?"

"Yup, can't wait." I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice. "Will you be here right away? The sooner the better."

"How 'bout Sunday? I'll stay the whole week with you. I'll read those dirty novels to you the way you like." I started blushing and giggled. Only Jasper could make me feel giddy from an entirely different state.

"They're not dirty novels Jasper. It's Jane Austen. You know I just like your fake English accent, especially when you read Mr. Darcy's letter." I paused to give him a minute to stop snickering. "Okay cutie pie, I'll see you on Sunday then. Are you getting a rental or do I pick you up?"

"I'll get a rental. Bye darlin'. Talk to you soon." We hung up and I could hear "Amarillo By Morning" sailing to me from his bedroom. I guessed I wasn't the only George Strait fan in his apartment.

"Hey Bella come check this out!" Emmett shouted from his bedroom and I hurried to see what all the excitement was about.

I stopped at the open door where the music was coming from. Emmett stood in front of his bed in a getup I never would have though he'd wear, ever. From top to bottom, he was wearing a black Stetson, a huge grin, a black George Strait t-shirt similar to mine that hugged his rippled torso, some fitted jeans, and black cowboy boots covered his feet. No way. I tried to find words, but I was tongue-tied.

"I'm ready." He didn't move though. He stayed grinning, waiting for me to close my mouth. Suddenly out of nowhere, a laugh so unladylike busted from my lungs out of my mouth. I was laughing so hard for so long, my legs gave up on me and I collapsed to his Berber carpeted floor and rolled on my back. I had to clutch my stomach. With every burst of laughter I felt like I was doing mad crunches. My eyes were soaking my cheeks with tears. I wanted to look at Emmett again so badly, but the image burned in my memory was enough to make me practically hyperventilate. While I was falling apart on the floor, I felt Emmett stride toward me. He was standing at my feet, I could feel him there. The giant cowboy, which could have been extremely sexy to someone else, suddenly pushed my knees away from my chest and his warm hands flattened my legs. I opened my eyes and he made a quick move. He was now straddling my hips while rubbing his hands together with narrowed eyes, nodding his head slowly from side to side.

He removed his hat and tossed it to the bed. "Oh Bella Bella Bella. I see you're in a laughing mood. Let me help you." Emmett wiggled his fingers in front of my face. Then in a swift movement he took both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head. His other hand went on a race to see which of my tickle spots made me squeal the loudest. I was laughing so hard I could feel my face burning and I gasped for any little bit of air I could get.

"I'm gonna pee Emmett! I'm gonna pee! I'm sorry! Stop! I'm gonna pee!" I was screaming from the top of my lungs and finally the tickling stopped and we were both exhausted from all the laughing. I think we both realized what a compromising position we were both in because the air around us began to feel thick and "The Chair" began to play in the background. Emmett still had my hands pinned above my head and his scent was encompassing me. His face was less than a foot from my own and my eyes locked on his deep blue ones. I felt like I was in a dream. All humor was out the door now. He started to shift his position. His legs pushed between my knees on at a time. Slowly the hand holding my wrists capture began to unclench and he drew a path down my arm with his finger tips. It felt good. It all felt good. The weight of his body on mine, his incredibly erotic eyes, the extremely gentle touch that was now on my neck, it all felt so good. Gradually his gaze broke away from mine and lowered to my lips. But mine remained on his eyes and my breathing picked up. Emmett's face came closer and closer, an inch at a time, but my body couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant. This always happened to me. Should I just let things happen? I only had a few seconds to decide. I know he cared about me, but where would this lead us? One more second… My eyes closed and his soft lips gently laid on my own. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and my hands found their way into his soft hair. His tongue was caressing my lips lightly and mine met his somewhere in between. Our tongues were gently caressing each other with the help of our lips. Emmett broke away so we could both breath and started a trail of kisses from the corner of my lips, down my jaw, down my neck, and back up again. I was panting and felt familiar sensations between my thighs and Emmett began grinding into me with his solid hard-on. Our lips and tongues started their familiar dance only quicker now. Something began to make me feel guilty; something was nagging at my conscience. _No! Why now!_ _Please body just let this happen._ Emmett's hand was rubbing up and down my thigh, up along my hip and to the hem of my shirt. His fingers went under to caress my stomach and draw lazy circles around my navel. Our kisses were just getting needier and I started to worry. _Worry? No!_ Then just like all the other parts of my body, my hands let me know they had a mind of their own and gently held Emmett's face still. I gave him one final chaste kiss on his hungry lips.

"Something's not right Emmett. I'm so sorry. You have no idea how confused I am right now. I'm sorry." I hid my face in his the crook of his neck.

Emmett smoothly stood up pulling me up with him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my cheeks and then my forehead. I felt so bad. But he took my face in his hands and made sure I saw the look in his eyes. Love.

"Bellabear, don't be sorry. You're so beautiful. Don't blame me for trying, but you're right. Something's off. I don't expect anything from you but your friendship. Now, on a more serious note, you didn't like my boots?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Emmett, your boots are perfect. Just lose the hat. We're in Port Angeles, not Nashville." He smoothed down the back of my hair, turned off his stereo and his lights.

"Let's go watch the end of the world." That's what we did and our hot make out session was not brought up for the rest of our day. His hat however couldn't hide from our conversation if it tried.

We were parked in front of my house talking about a time when Edward and Emmett let Alice and me take turns laying down on a sheet spread on their floor. Each of them would take a side, someone near our head and the other one near our feet. They'd bunch up the sheet so we were cradled and swing left to right, left to right.

"I almost threw up once. Remember? Then Edward said he wouldn't take part in our "stupid kiddy" games. I was such a wimp. Alice never got hurt or sick to her stomach like I did. Then I'd ruin the fun for you and Alice whenever my wimpy body showed its weakness." I looked at Emmett for response.

"Yeah," he said sullenly, "Edward was a little over-protective over you girls. And you weren't a wimp Bella, you were just fragile. I spoke to him by the way. He says "hello." Hey, have you called Alice? I doubt it 'cause then she would have called _me._"

"I'm going to. I promise. I just… You know when there is something you have to do that won't be easy, and you just keep procrastinating? And then the task just seems harder and harder to do? Well I feel like this is so hard. You know?" I wasn't sure if she'd be nonchalant about my call or if she'd be happy. If she was indifferent I think I'd be torn. I liked not knowing how she'd react because at least it wasn't rejection.

"Bella, Alice never stopped thinking of you. You're name came up on all of our summer vacations and _she_ never had a hurtful thing to say. She would defend you and…" wait a minute. He paused. Defend me?

"Emmett? You know what I need to hear now." I waited impatiently.

"Edward. He was pretty hurt Bella. When you came back in July and didn't visit us just because Alice was in Paris, Edward got upset. I told him to ask Mom or Dad to take him to visit you, but he was too embarrassed about his feelings. I didn't mind because I just figured you would feel more comfortable if Alice was at our house too. When it was just the three of us, he'd usually manage to slide your name in our conversations. It would start off innocently enough, but then he'd say something like, "I wish I never met her" or "What a crappy friend Alice." He was just hurt though Bella, and we were so young…"

"How could he blame _me_? I was a kid Emmett!" I was shocked. I always thought Edward was just trying to include me in their activities and make me feel welcome because he felt obligated, not because he actually wanted to. "Emmett, when did he get over it? The end of that summer?"

Emmett drummed his fingers on his steering wheel and looked towards my house in contemplation. "Bella, I really don't know. I mean, he was just a kid. He probably didn't realize he was being unfair by doing a kid version of talking shit. But anyway, you should call Alice." Emmett didn't look at me when he answered which was out of character for him.

"Okay Em," I opened my door, "I'll call her tomorrow. Thanks for everything, I had a great time."

He still didn't look at me when he started up his truck. "Good night Bella. Call her." And he drove away. No hug.

_Okay lovely people, I need your help. This is my first fanfic so please review. This story will have all canon pairings. Patience little ones._


End file.
